Sweetest thing
by enchantedscatterbrained
Summary: Se avecinan tiempos violentos.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: o.O Fan Fiction raro si lo hay... tal vez algo dramático. No sé T.T... Me pasa por escribir Close to Me... yo no escribo ff románticos y creo que mi cerebro clasificó "romántico" el fan song y me obligó a escribir uno... Eh? menos romántico X.x Bueno... ni idea, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: POT NO ME PERTENECE, CONTENTAS? **

**Dedicatoria: A esas 194 personas – con las que tal vez no tenía nada en común pero sí compartía la ilusión de ser adolescente y tener toda una vida por delante – y a sus familiares.**

**The sweetest thing**

**Capitulo 1: BOOM!**

Había sido un día absolutamente normal en la escuela Seigaku, si no se tenía en cuenta el pequeño incidente producido durante la clase de Química. Un alumno de primero había confundido el cloruro de sodio liquido con lo que tenía todo el aspecto de ser el nuevo jugo de Inui. Pero dejando de lado la pequeña explosión, nada extraordinario había ocurrido.

Era un día absolutamente corriente en el colegio. Incluso aburrido para algunos. En el salón 7-B, los alumnos parecían estar a punto de dormirse mientras la maestra Yukimura dictaba clases

"... se diferencian de los mamíferos, las aves, los peces, los anfibios y los reptiles en que no tienen esqueleto interno con columna vertebral. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos, como los cangrejos..." explicó la maestra con un tono monótono pero un estruendo la interrumpió.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies, los de sus alumnos y los de todos en Tokio.

El salón se quedó en un silencio agobiante, desesperante y ansioso.

"Profesores" Ordenó la voz del director a través de los parlantes. "Evacuen a los alumnos."

Pocas palabras, una orden clara, precedieron al Pánico.

"Escuchen!" Ordenó la maestra imponiendo silencio. "Dejen sus útiles en el banco y hagan dos filas mirando a la puerta"

Mientras hablaba, la profesora abrió la puerta del aula para verificar que los alumnos de 7-A estaban saliendo y le hizo una seña a la profesora Mizaki- colocada al final de las filas de sus alumnos para asegurarse que nadie se quedara atrás-

"Tómense de la mano con los de su fila" Ordenó cuando las filas estuvieron formadas. " El grupo de Isumi Salgan del salón sin apurarse y sigan a la profesora Mizaki." "Cuando la primera fila haya terminado de salir, la seguirá la segunda. Yo cerraré la fila." Explicó la mujer.

Todos los alumnos asintieron, muchos de ellos estaban lívidos y algunas chicas lloraban.

Sakuno temblaba de pies a cabeza. Tomoka había faltado a clases ese día porque debía cuidar a sus hermanos, y Sakuno necesitaba más que nunca la confidencia y confianza de su amiga.

La chica de trenzas puso su empeño en no romper en llanto y antes de que su fila saliera del salón, sus ojos rojos se detuvieron en la ventana que daba al patio.

---- POT---

"Delegados de séptimo, guíen a sus compañeros hacía el refugio mantengan distancia con el edificio. Octavo síganlos pero mantengan distancia con los de Séptimo. Noveno, lo mismo. Titulares, sigan a Tezuka." La voz de Sumire Ryusaki sonaba tan autoritaria como siempre.

No debía, y se lo prohibía a sí misma terminantemente, mostrar inseguridad o temor.

Su deber era hacerse responsable por los estudiantes a su cargo.

Si ella dudaba, ellos estaban perdidos.

Mientras los chicos obedecían no pudo evitar rezar que su nieta estuviera bien.

-POT

Sakuno se mordía los labios, apretando las manos de sus compañeras.

"Casi llegamos." Alentó Yukimura aunque estaba teniendo un tiempo bastante difícil en convencerse a sí misma que todo saldría bien.

Ningún profesor sabía la causa de los repentinos temblores pero no podían demostrarlo.

Su inquietud solamente plantaría el pánico entre los más jóvenes.

Los alumnos de 7-A ya estaban entrando cuando la tierra volvió a temblar.

-POT-

Fue un segundo un instante.

Demasiado rápido para poder reaccionar.

La columna cedió provocando la caída del edificio.

Los gritos y el temor llenaron el aire.

Los Titulares lo vieron claramente. Como si se tratara de una película de terror y en silencio, al menos para ellos porque todo sonido desapareció en sus cerebros, una pared cayó sobre un grupo de Noveno.

Se paralizaron.

No podían moverse, no podían pensar.

"SIGAN!" Gritó Sumire mientras corría hacía las ruinas "Yo me encargó."

Pero nadie obedeció.

"TEZUKA!" Gritó la mujer. "ENCÁRGATE DEL RESTO Y NO PAREN POR NINGUNA RAZÓN"

El capitán parpadeó, saliendo del trance y asintió solemnemente. Sabía cual era su papel, y que él no era solo capitán de ellos a la hora de ganar torneos.

Su deber era guiarlos y ayudarlos.

Quedarse quietos al lado de un edificio a punto de colapsarse era un suicidio.

"YA OYERON!"

Lentamente el grupo siguió sin poder evitar mirar la terrorífica escena y deseando al mismo tiempo estar ciegos.

"RÁPIDO!" Apremió el capitán, ya podían vislumbrar las puertas del gimnasio.

La tierra tembló aún con más fuerza.

Como un sonido cercano y a la vez distante llegó a sus oídos la noticia de que el colegio donde habían conocido amigos y rivales se iba cayendo a pedazos.

"SI-" Comenzó a ordenar Tezuka, sintiendo que esa voz fría no le pertenecía pero fue interrumpido por un grito amortiguado.

"GAN" Agregó cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños.

"Chicos!" Llamó el profesor Kenta cuando entraron al gimnasio, indicándoles con la mano la puerta subterránea.

"¿Y la profesora Ryusaki?" Preguntó temblando el hombre, notando también la ausencia de unos alumnos de noveno, a Tezuka.

"La columna cedió." Se limitó a responder el joven.

Todo comentario de parte de Kenta murió en su garganta cuando un temblor estremeció el gimnasio.

----- POT---

Sakuno estaba nerviosa. Todos los alumnos se habían concentrado para posibles especulaciones sobre lo ocurrido. Todos excepto el club de Tenis. Sus integrantes permanecían inmóviles y juntos.

¿Y dónde estaba su abuela?

Todos los profesores se encontraban discutiendo y podría haber jurado ver a la profesora Yukimura mirar hacía ella y luego echado a llorar.

"Kazu, dónde se metió Kazu?" Murmuró una compañera de ella intentando ubicar con la mirada a su hermano mayor, miembro del club de Tenis.

Sakuno tembló aún más y prefirió mirar hacía otro lado.

Su abuela debía estar bien, no?

Los ojos con lagrimas traicioneras se detuvieron en un punto fijo donde un grupo de noveno intentaba utilizar un lector de MP3 para sintonizar la radio.

"Rei-chan, Sakuno-chan" Llamó dulcemente la profesora Yukimura con los ojos enrojecidos.

Las dos chicas miraron a la mujer en silencio, ambas sintiendo una horrible sensación en el estómago.

Yukimura intentó seguir pero no podía articular palabras.

"¡Estamos en Guerra!" Anunció el dueño del lector de MP3, pálido como un fantasma.

"Japón, Rusia y Estados Unidos están en Guerra!" Gritó temblando y cayendo de rodillas.

---**FIN DE CAPITULO 1---**

**Yo EL 2 de Enero me voy por 10 días de vacaciones a las Sierras de Córdoba. Sip 10 días sin computadora T.T por lo que tardare en actualizar.**

**Nota de la autora a todas las argentinas:**

**No se olviden de lo que pasó el año pasado. Nunca.**

-- Feliz año nuevo!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Wow! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que este ff iba a gustar y mucho menos que las reviews fueran tan positivas.**

**Vaya, estoy media hecha percha por el viaje x.X**

**Con mis papás fuimos a Córdoba, a Mina Clavero. Que por cierto es hermosa pero no fueron vacaciones tranquilas.**

**Por ejemplo, yo amo el invierno. EL verano me molesta, especialmente cuando hace 30° y con mi papás íbamos a diversos balnearios... llenos de gente...**

**Mi papá evade a la gente, por lo que mi mamá y yo terminábamos escalando rocas para conseguir un lugar apartado. O sea, terminábamos entre las rocas, con 30° de calor y bajo una ramita con 2 miserables y marchitas hojas y 50 espinas como única defensa del sol.**

**A mi papá no le importaba porque el es como un niño, le gusta explorar, ir por donde no va nadie – y eso que tiene 56- y así le fue... la pierna llena de cortadas T.T**

**Pero bueno, el paisaje es hermoso... el cielo! Acá en la ciudad no podes ver una mísera estrella pero allá estaba lleno n.n**

**Fuimos con el auto de mi papá – pobre palio – por caminos de tierra, por la carretera de las altas cumbres... vimos ríos y agua no contaminada! **

**Hermoso, realmente.. lastima el calor insoportable... en Bs As hubo ST de 40°... pero no sé... yo veía alrededor y me setía pequeña... uno iba por el centro de mina Clavero y podía ver las sierras.**

**Pero, a quien demonios les interesa? XD**

**Volviendo al fan fiction, tardé en pasarlo.. por que yo antes de irme habái escrito el 2 cap a medias y en Córdoba y en hojas cuadriculadas escribí el tercero. (BUU! MI LETRA ES IMPOSIBLE DE LEER, por lo que hay partes que cambié del original a fuerza de no entender que había escrito T.T). Llegué el 11, a las 21 hrs – y habíamos salido de la cabaña a eso de las 7:30 a.m- comí, entré a Internet y hay Millones de nuevos ff! Angie ya publicó nuestra aparición y todo!.. Como les dije, había escrito el cap 2 y 3... pero decidí juntarlos n.n **

**Ahora a responder Reviews:**

**Angie: Muchas gracias por los elogios n/n. No sé si soy tan realista, es más yo vivo en las nubes n.nu... Tal vez el hecho de que yo sea algo dramática ayude XD. Me pone muy contenta queme consideres tan buena escritora y que de – como lectora- te llegue lo que escribo n.n Muchas gracias por los elogios y vos también sos una excelente escritora, le das un toque romántico y gracioso a lo que escribis. XD entre las dos nos complementamos... Y debió hacer sido difícil para una madre porque una madre siempre está pendiente de que a sus hijos no les pase nada.**

**Besos!**

**Nek o-O: XD... Fuerte, sí, no? Prácticamente tire una bomba. Me alegra que te guste n.n y acá está el segundo capitulo n.n Besos y gracias por la review.**

**Tomoyuki Sasaki****: Te entiendo, es decir... todavía me da bronca y cuando ves sus fotos, cuando ves que eran jóvenes de nuestra edad y ves que no se tomaron medidas... y pensas que si hubieran clausurado el lugar antes todo se había evitado es una herida abierta y lo único que se puede hacer – desde nuestra posición- es seguir adelante sin jamás olvidar lo ocurrido y aprender de la tragedia. Besos y aca esta la conti!**

**Toxic Angel****: Eah! Tantos halagos juntos me van a inflar el ego xD ... Realmente no sé como se me ocurrió la mezcla pero una vez en mi cabeza la idea no quería irse. Muchas gracias por considerarla tan buena... Increíble? Original? Insólito? Síp , solo a una loca como a mí se me ocurre xD. Pero mira que soy mala, les cambió la vida a todos tan repentinamente.Gracias por las intenciones y espero que este año hay empezado bien para vos n.n**

**ivekag-****: nnU Nada? O.o BuenoxD que bueno que te pareció emocionante, creo que lo describí medio a los golpes n.n Gracias por la review!**

**Cristina: Bueno, eso fue lo que me gusto a mí n.n Es decir,nadie sabía exactametne que estaba pasando hasta el último reglón. Besos y gracias por la review.**

**Seiji: Muchas gracias n.n espero que este capitulo también te guste. Besos! **

**DISCLAIMER: Yo solo soy una simple escritora de fan fictions, una establemente demente escritora de fan fiction con una hoz y una obsesión por las cadenas y nada más.**

**The sweetest thing**

**Capitulo 2: Tokio Calling **

Como la bomba atómica había caído en 1945 sobre Hiroshima, la noticia y la realidad cayeron sobre estudiantes y profesores.

Hubo un silencio repentino y sepulcral como si el universo entero hubiera dejado de moverse.

"Guerra?" Repitió una pecosa chica de séptimo luego de unos minutos, en voz baja y rompiendo el silencio.

Fue como si la pregunta confirmará la noticia. Muchas chicas comenzaron a llorar y los chicos temblaban.

"Kyo, podrías prestarme tu lector de radio?" Preguntó amablemente el profesor Kenta, ganado la atención de todos.

"Lo importante ahora es estar informado de la situación actual." Explicó Tenaka, profesor de historia, mientras su colega se colocaba los auriculares.

Sakuno apenas oía lo que decían, sus ojos rojos se clavaban en la profesora Yukimura. ¿Qué era lo que la mujer les iba a decir a Rei-chan y a ella?

"Profesora." Dijo Rei en un tono bajo y tambaleante. "¿Sabe dónde está mi hermano Kazuma?"

La maestra miró hacía abajo y se arrodilló frente a sus alumnas.

"Cuando el equipo de Tenis se dirigía hacía el refugio" comenzó pero sintió que no podía seguir más. Apretó sus puños y decidió que debía continuar. "Una de las columnas cedió y cayó sobre..." No terminó la oración. No hacía falta hacerlo.

Por impulso abrazó a las dos chicas; Rei luchaba para zafarse del abrazo mientras lloraba y gritaba que tal vez todavía estuvieran vivos y que si no se apuraban su hermano iba a morir.

Sakuno no se movió. Ni lloró o gritó.

Se quedó inmóvil, sintiéndose helada a pesar del tibio abrazo de su maestra.

No. Negó mentalmente. Su abuela era fuerte y nada podía matarla.

Pero las palabras de su profesora resonaban en su mente, indicando todo lo contrario.

Perdió la completa noción del tiempo.

Pestañeó un instante y de repente Rei ya no gritaba. Apenas sollozaba y todas las miradas estaban dirigidas al profesor Kenta quien se había quitado los auriculares.

Miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos deteniéndose en aquellos chicos que no tendrían más de quince años y que eran demasiado jóvenes para entender las guerras.

Él mismo se había cuestionado miles de veces la razón de sangrientas batallas.

La respuesta siempre era la misma: El poder.

El hombre parecía no entender que el poder no podía ser suyo, sino todo lo contrario.

El poder poseía a los hombres, los cegaba. Pueblos y países enteros habían sucumbido frente a él.

Miró al director, preguntándole con la mirada si era correcto informales a los alumnos de la realidad.

Preocupar las mentes jóvenes, traviesas e inocentes con temas de adultos no lo convencía.

Pero ellos ya habían escuchado y dejarlos sin noticias solo los asustaría.

El director asintió y el profesor procedió a explicar lo poco que sabían por medio de la radio

"Japón tiene un límite de 45 días para rendirse y firmar su renuncia. Si no lo hace, a partir del día 46 comenzará la guerra. Lo de hoy fue una advertencia. El estado ha ordenado interrumpir con las clases del sector primario, secundario y universitario pero la actividad laboral seguirá prácticamente igual. Cualquier modificación será informada durante las conferencias futuras." Resumió en tono mecánico.

Apenas dejo de hablar, el director caminó unos pasos hacía el centro.

"Seguramente sus padres vendrán a buscarlos y dado que los ataques han cesado será mejor salir hacía la superficie." Informó el hombre.

Sakuno pestañeó. Sus padres habían muerto cuando era pequeña y su tutora era su abuela.

Pero Sumire Ryusaki estaba muerta.

La chica de trenzas se quedó inmóvil observando a los estudiantes subir siguiendo las ordenes de los profesores.

"Rei-chan, Sakuno-chan suban ahora." Pronunció la profesora Yukimura, sonando más como una súplica que como una orden.

La chica se sobresaltó no sabiendo desde cuando Yukimura y Rei estaban a su lado pero obedeció sin protesta.

--POT---

"Jovencito!" Gritó Nanjiroh, vestido con una remera y un short que se había puesto antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

"Me avergüenzas, papá" Dijo Ryoma intentado averiguar porqué su padre estaba abrazándolo e intentando zafarse de él.

"Baka! No sabes lo preocupado que estaba!" Lo retó el Samurai.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó desconcertado su hijo. Conocía muy bien a su padre y aquel hombre frente a él no podía serlo.

"Ah! Esa no es la chica con la que saliste una vez?" Preguntó Nanjiroh volviendo a ser él mismo de siempre luego de saber que Ryoma estaba vivo.

Ryoma, aliviado de que su padre había dejado de asfixiarlo, miró a la chica con trenzas situada unos metros a la derecha. Al lado de Yukimura.

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la vieja fastidiosa?" Preguntó Nanjiroh buscando con la mirada a su antigua entrenadora, tutora y abuela de Sakuno.

"Murió." Respondió Ryoma mirando el suelo. "Cuando una columna cedió."

El Samurai del tenis no necesitó más explicación y se dirigió directamente hacía Sakuno.

--- POT---

"Primo, al fin llegan. Estaba tan preocupada!" Comenzó a decir Nanako al ver entrar a Ryoma.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó extrañada la chica al ver entrar a su tío con un bolso en la mano y con la otra tomando la mano de una pequeña con trenzas.

"Realmente, no debería tomar tantas molestias Echizen-san" Dijo Sakuno intentando sonreír y utilizar un tono dulce.

Falló en ambos intentos.

Nanjiroh meditó unos segundos sobre hacer o decirle algo. Solo pudo negar con la cabeza y luego se dirigió hacía su hijo.

"Ryoma, llévala al cuarto de visitantes" Ordenó soltando la mano de Sakuno.

"Sígueme" murmuró el chico recordándole a Nanjiroh que debía darle algunas clases de tacto a su hijo.

Cuando los de séptimo desaparecieron por el pasillo del piso de arriba, Nanako miró a su tío.

"Su abuela era su tutora y murió por culpa de los ataques." Resumió sin ánimos de reparara en detalles.

La chica de pelo azul se llevó la mano a la boca y suprimió un grito de horror antes de mirar hacía las escaleras.

"Creo que deberíamos almorzar, Riko dijo que llegaría pronto." Comentó el hombre mirando el reloj de pared.

"Ah, sí!" Respondió Nanako sorprendida por el abrupto cambio de tema. "Iré a preparar la comida" Agregó dirigiéndose hacía la cocina. "Y tío..." Pronunció antes de abandonar la habitación.

"Eres un gran hombre" Elogió con una sonrisa. "A pesar de esas sucias revistas que lees"

--- POT---

Comieron en silencio, nadie se sentía muy dispuesto a decir nada.

La televisión prendida estaba repleta de noticieros hablando del ataque.

En el canal 58 unos jóvenes daban su opinión en una entrevista que los reporteros hacían yendo de casa en casa para conocer lo que pensaba la población japonesa.

Muchas casas habían optado por no atender al reportero.

Ahora se encontraba en una habitación anarquista donde se escuchaba el tema "God save the Queen".

"¿Se sorprenden ahora?" Decía un chico de unos diecisiete años, con los ojos delineados y el cabello corto parado.

"Son ingenuos si creen que el ataque de hoy fue espontaneo. Hace tiempo, si no es desde siempre, que el gobierno oculta lo que hace. Pinta un panorama armonioso y pacífico pero nadie sabe realmente que está pasando en este país. Bueno, hoy fue una señal de la verdad." Opinaba otro.

"Para el gobierno somos o al menos éramos, marionetas con los ojos vendados. Hacíamos lo que ellos querían sin protesta ni preguntas y miren el resultado." Decía un tercero con el signo anarquista tatuado en el brazo.

"Ahora van a reclutar a jóvenes para la guerra,¿ no es cierto?" "Jóvenes que tenían, o al menos eso les habían hecho creer, un futuro. Pero nadie sabe por que de esta guerra y al parecer el Estado no tiene ninguna intención de decirlo."

"¿No es este un país maravilloso?" Preguntó con tono irónico y prendiendo un cigarrillo.

"Eso es todo, Volvemos al Estudio." Anunció el reportero.

" Muchas gracias, Kinta. Los ataques causaron graves daños a lo largo de todo Tokio. Mucha gente ha reclamado al Estado explicaciones sobre los hechos sucedidos Como respuesta, el Primer Ministro dictará esta misma noche a las 19:00 hrs. una conferencia para explicar la situación actual" Informó la mujer.

" Una de las noticias más devastadoras para el sector juvenil fue el derrumbe de la escuela Segaiku donde..." pero repentinamente el televisor se apagó.

Nadie, ni siquiera ella misma, pudo ver el momento en que Sakuno tomó el control y apagó el aparato.

"Ah!" Exclamó como si saliera de un trance y se diera cuenta de lo que acabara de hacer. "Lo siento mucho." Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia y temblando.

"Está bien." Aseguró Nanako con voz dulce levantándose de su asiento y abrazándola.

Y por primera vez desde aquella horrible mañana, Sakuno lloró.

-- POT---

"No debí haber reaccionado así." Pronunció Sakuno en voz baja con los ojos clavados en el suelo de madera.

Nanako negó con la cabeza.

"No tienes por que disculparte." Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakuno levanto sus ojos rojizos hacia la chica de cabello azul por un instante y luego scaneo la habitación.

Era amplia, lo suficiente para dos personas.

La cama donde se encontraba sentada era cómoda y confortable. La cama de Nanako se encontraba al lado, separada por una mesa de luz.

Era un cuarto normal, la biblioteca, la cómoda y el escritorio lucían limpios y ordenados.

Dormiría ,al menos ese día – porque el futuro se había convertido en algo absolutamente incierto donde en un instante se podía caer todo en pedazos, en aquel cuarto.

Una semana, ni siquiera eso, un día atrás el solo pensamiento de estar en la misma casa que Ryoma Echizen había generado miles de sueños e ilusiones fantásticas y románticas.

Pero eso había sido antes. La mañana de ese día había marcado una línea definitiva que dividía su vida y su mente en dos. En ese momento, la chica se sentía completamente ajena a lo que la rodeaba como si su alma estuviera aún en el refugio del colegio sin la noticia devastadora de la muerte de su abuela.

"Cuando quieras" Comenzó Nanako interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos de la más joven, "Puedes hablar conmigo."

"Cuando estés lista." Agregó y se dispuso a salir del cuarto pero una mano apresando la suya la detuvo en seco.

"Mi abuela era todo." Comenzó Sakuno sin preámbulos mientras Nanako se sentaba en su cama, de frente a la pequeña.

"Mis padres... bueno, nunca supe demasiado de ellos. He vistos fotos pero murieron cuando yo no había cumplido el primer año, todavía. A veces me entristece pensar en eso pero no mucho porque desde que recuerdo mi abuela estuvo ahí, a mi lado." Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios. "Fue padre, madre y amiga y jamás se quejó. Es... era increíble, siempre la admire" Las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer sus ojos pero siguió adelante. Por Sumire Ryusaki y porque ella realmente necesitaba desahogarse. "Poseía un carácter y una voluntad fuerte pero un corazón tierno. Ella era mucho más de lo que la gente podía ver a simple vista... Sí, a la hora de entrenar era feroz pero lo hacía porque realmente amaba al equipo no solo por sus habilidades deportivas sino por como eran. Se preocupaba por ellos y quería ayudarlos a progresar y a superarse a sí mismos." Era extrañó, Sakuno lloraba por tristeza, porque la persona que la había visto crecer se había ido para siempre. Y aún así, sonreí mientras recordaba todo lo que había hecho de su abuela una gran mujer.

"Mi abuela siempre se preocupó por todos, por mí más que nadie. Desde pequeña tengo una facilidad para tropezarme o perderme... En ese sentido siempre fuimos muy diferentes. Ella era muy fuerte y energética, siempre me sentí orgullosa de ser su nieta... Me hubiera gustado haberla hecho sentir orgullosa de mí." Confesó mordiéndose los labios.

"Estoy segura de que debió haberse sentido muy orgullosa de ser tu abuela, Sakuno-chan." Dijo sinceramente Nanako.

---- POT—

"Hice unas llamadas, querido. Tenemos turno, mañana a las 16:00. Ya pedí permiso en el trabajo." Informó Riko mientras tendía la ropa.

"Bien" Respondió Nanjiroh sin apartar la vista del álbum de fotografías y deteniéndola en una foto en particular donde una entrenadora sonreía al lado de un molesto estudiante.

"Estoy segura de que nos darán la tutoría." Agregó la mujer " Espero que pueda superarlo. Parece una niña tan frágil y pasó por algo tan duro... perder una persona tan cercana... Y pensar que si la columna se hubiera caído unos instantes más tardes... nuestro hijo." Pero no se atrevió a terminar la oración. "Mejor no pensar en eso..."La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro.

Nanjiroh se sobresaltó al sentir un beso en su frente.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó con una expresión de confusión que Ryoma había heredado.

"Por recordarme porque me casé contigo." Explicó la mujer entrando al templo.

--- POT---

POK. POK.

La pelota rebotaba contra la pared mientras el gato himalaya la seguía con los ojos.

Ryoma Echizen se encontraba confundido y, quisiera admitirlo o no, triste.

De algún modo, la entrenadora Ryusaki se había vuelto parte de aquellas pocas personas con las que podía entenderse.

Reflexionó en como, de una manera o de otra, la mujer lo había ayudado. Dentro de la cancha y fuera de ella.

La pelota volvió hacía él, la retuvo en su mano, observándola fijamente antes de voltear la cabeza en dirección al pasillo. Podía escuchar la voz de su prima, sus pasos y los de Sakuno Ryusaki.

Y se dio cuenta de si a él la muerte de Sumire Ryusaki significaba algo, para su nieta significaba todo.

---POT---

Sakuno miraba fascinada las fotos que Nanako le había entregado.

Y aunque la tristeza seguía en ella, no podía evitar sonreír al observarlas.

"Ah, mira ésta, Sakuno-chan... es adorable." Comentó Nanako a su lado.

Sakuno rió un poco al ver como Sumire estiraba el rostro de Nanjiroh para hacerlo sonreír.

"Miauuuu"

"Hola, Karupin." Saludó Nanako.

Sakuno posó sus ojos en lo que parecía ser una bola de pelos blanca y gris con dos enormes ojos celeste.

"Que neko más lindo!" Exclamó la pequeña. "Es tuyo, Nanako-san" Inquirió mientras acariciaba al animal.

"No, es de Ryoma-chan." Respondió la aludida.

"¿Nani?"

"Sí, de hecho mi primo es muy sobreprotector con Karupin." Explicó Nanako.

--- POT—

"ACHU!"

"Te resfriaste, jovencito?" Preguntó Nanjiroh, cuyas manos estaban repletas de bolsas.

Riko había decidido que lo mejor era proveerse de suficientes víveres – según la opinión de su hijo y marido para el resto de sus vidas- en caso de que sucediera lo peor.

Ryoma los había acompañado, aunque a sus ojos Nanjiroh lo había arrastrado con ellos.

Nanako y Sakuno se encontraban en el templo y Riko creía que era una buena oportunidad para que las chicas se conocieran más.

Riko sabía muy bien que si alguien podía hacer sentir mejor a la pequeña era su sobrina.

"Achu!" Volvió a estornudar Ryoma.

"Alguien está hablando de vos." Canturreó Nanjiroh, sonriendo tontamente.

"Cállate, papá." Repuso su hijo enfadado.

--POT—

Jamás, en lo que podía recordar Japón, tantas miradas observaban atentamente el televisor. La hora indicaba que faltaban escasos segundos para que se transmitiera la conferencia. Como una sola persona, toda la población experimentaban diversos sentimientos mezclándose en su mente... Miedo, esperanza, indignación, ansiedad.

"Se dará comienzo a la conferencia convocada por el Primer Ministro."

Fascinados, aterrados, los japoneses escucharon cada palabra con devoción. Intentaron asimilar la realidad de la situación y los planes que regirían el futuro de la nación... o la caída de ésta.

Cada noticia generó un nudo en la garganta, cada punto sin aclararse generó miles de dudas.

Finalmente, la rueda de preguntas comenzó y uno de los reporteros hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en la mente.

"Señor Ministro, ¿Podría explicarnos el motivo de esta guerra?"

Por unos instantes la sala quedó en un silencio absoluto. Inclusos los fotógrafos desviaron sus ojos de sus cámaras. El presidente analizó el lugar antes de carraspear.

No era idiota, había previsto la pregunta desde que Japón había temblado esa mañana.

"Se ha confirmado que tanto Rusia como Estados Unidos poseen la ambición de adueñarse de **nuestra **tecnología". (Regla 15: Hacer notar que uno es parte del pueblo, parte de la solución y no del problema) El hombre hizo especial enfasis en la palabra "nuestra" "Para utilizarla como herramienta de destrucción."

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala y de todo el país.

"Estos últimos años hemos tenido sospechas de que algo parecido a lo sucedido esta mañana podía llegar a pasar pero la **actitud de Estados Unidos**" Prosiguió y nombró el país con determinación (Regla 54: Desviar toda culpabilidad de uno hacia un tercero) " de atacar Tokio ha resultado completamente inesperada."

"Señor Ministro, Japón se encuentra irreversiblemente en guerra?"

"Por el momento no tenemos ninguna intención de rendirnos. Ustedes ya han sido testigos de la violencia con que actúan, no queremos imaginar que pasara con nuestro país ni el resto del mundo en caso de rendirnos."

"Debemos entender, entonces, Señor Ministro que los jóvenes mayores de 18 años serán reclutado?."

"Afirmativamente. Serán convocados a los centros de reclutamiento de su localidad y se les asignaran un rol dependiendo de sus habilidades."

"¿Qué pasara con la población durante el período de guerra?"

"Como es de común conocimiento cada región cuenta con un refugio suficientemente amplio para la comodidad de sus habitantes y varias reservas de comidas no precederas.

"Señor Ministro, algunos rumores indican que Japón se encuentra produciendo una arma nuclear de destrucción masiva y que esa es la verdadera causa por la que tanto Estados Unidos como Rusia quieren invadir el país. ¿Los rumores son ciertos?"

El Ministro palideció. No esperaba esa pregunta, no aún.

"Son absolutamente falsos." Contestó con firmeza. "Y a partir de este momento se cierra la rueda de preguntas." Anunció.

Las protestas de los reporteros fueron inútiles. El Primer ministro se retiró del salón sin inmutarse, rodeado por el personal de Seguridad.

**--- Final del cap 2---**

**Vieron! Actualice ni bien regrese de Córdoba. –mira a su alredor- estoy solita. **

**Syusuke: vamos, no te pongas tan mal n.n**

**Beli: Oh, oh... voy a tener que tener cuidado.**

**Syusuke: ¿Eso es malo?**

**Beli: Por el contrario, es muy bueno.**

**Kikumaru: Qué significa esto!**

**Syusuke: Vamos, Eiji. No creerás que soy capaz de quitarte a tu novia.**

**Kikumaru: ¬¬U **

**Beli: No me creerás capaz de engañarte, verdad? se hace la ofendida y cruza los brazos Y si Syusuke-chan vino es porque vos me dejaste sola.**

**Syusuke: Tsk Tsk. Eso no se le hace a una dama, Eiji.**

**Kikumaru: Pe-pero yo. comienza a protestar**

**-Beli Y Syusuke sonríen-**

**K: Me están tomando el pelo... otra vez ¬¬! hace puchero**

**B: Vamos, neko-chan... si te portas bien prometo portarme mal n.n**

**K: o.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK... me tardé... aunque no fue del todo mi culpa.. Aunque sí...**

**En el primer capitulo hice alusión a un hecho ocurrido el 30/12/04, día que se marcó en la memoria argentina. Incluso escribí un resumen que lo subí en fan fiction para, como dijo una amiga, que la gente sepa y se informe.**

**Al no ser un Fan Fiction, me multaron prohibiéndome actualizar o crear historias nuevas.**

**Igualmente he estado ocupada, tengo que leer 6 obras de teatro y no estoy acostumbrada al formato TT y tengo que ver como manejo esta historia porque me metí en un tema bastante complicado**

**Alega Sumino-Sham****: XD... Me hiciste acordar a una profesora de Biología cuando teníamos una prueba escrita... que no abandonáramos las pruebas dejándolas huérfanas y sin nombre... alias.. "Haganse cargo del desastre que hicieron y del 1 que se sacaron.".. Por le momento no pienso abandonar el f, pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer T.T, prepararme para un ingreso.. O.O Este año finalmente voy a tener 18!.. Y además veré como anda mi inspiración... Muchas gracias por la review y espero que este capitulo te guste.**

Kimi Motoeda: Debilidad por destrucción? Quién no la tiene? Sabes, a mi no me gusta mucho las historias de guerra pero quería ver como reaccionarían los personajes... Y sí, soy sádica. Lo de Nanjiroh se me ocurrió porque, a mí entender, Sumire siempre formara parte de su vida, como aquella persona que creyó en él. Aunque siendo hombre, nunca admitiría ser tan tierno n.n.. Lo de la guerra, bien... el estado vera que hace XD. Muchas gracias por la review y besos! 

**Neko-O****: Te fascina? XD n/n. Muchas gracias por los halagos y por apoyarme. Y eso, que la inspiración me llegué pronto! Besos!**

**Cristina: Soy sádica, no me canso de decirlo... mira que hacerla sufrir a ella! TT Lo del padre de Ryoma, bien... es que Sumire fue la que creyó que él era un excelente jugador, y algo me dicie que la respetaba... Y es tierno, sí que lo es n.n. Besos y gracias por la Review.**

**-ivekag-****: Hola! Impactante? XD. No sé si para tanto.. aunque a veces suelo exagerar con el drama y a la peque le he hecho pasar por cada cosa. Espero que este capitulo te guste, Besos!**

**lady Sesshoumaru****: Onee-chan! Lo sé... es tan trágico! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por las charlas donde nuestras mentes descubren cuan pervertidas somos XD.¿Cómo es eos de que no tienes dotes de escritora?**! **Ne, que me queda a mí, entonces?... Oh, el epilogo... no me olvide, te aseguró que no, pero algo más ocupa mi mente... un fan fiction – sí, ese, el que nos tiene a las dos investigando-... La guerra, no hay ganadores,.. y no es ninguna manera de arreglar las cosas... todavía recuerdo lo de Malvinas, semejante estupidez me da bronca... **

**En fin, espero que Kami te lleve inspiración y MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS IMÁGENES DE KAORU Y DE KIKUMARU! Nunca me había babeado tanto en mi vida XD.**

**Sí, yo a mi neko lo cuido n.n, te aseguro que no se queja.**

**Besos y espero que hablemos pronto.**

**Besos ¡!**

**aiko1504****: JAJA, corto? Me parecieron medios densos... bien acá está el tercer capitulo n.n Perdón por la demora. Idea original y diferente, bien quería no sé... hacer algo nuevo, escribir algo nuevo y ver que tanto podía aguantar y rendir esta idea... Muchas gracias por felicitarme n.n. Mi estilo de narrativa, como escritora siempre me complace oír que mis historias están bien narrada, a veces sucede que uan idea está buena pero a la hora de ponerlo en papel pierde parte del encanto. Espero que este capítulo te guste, besos y muchas gracias por la review!**

**Tomoyuki Sasaki**

**(Yuki)**

**n.n Te gusto? Wii!**

**(Tomo-chan)**

**Todo el poder del mundo? Demasiada responsabilidad para mí n.no me conformó con que Animax deje de repetir capitulos, por el resto.. podes tenerlo vos... Y si queres hacer sufrir a alguien que se oponga, conta con mi apoyo n.n**

**(TomoYuki) Cuanod se cayó el edificio, Tomoka esta en su casa cuidando a su s hermanitos y no podía haberlo dejado solos... Además, Sumire Ryusaki fue una figura importante en la adolescencia del hombre, enterearse de que Sumire había muerto fue un gran shock y sintió que debía ayudar a su nieta no solo por el dolor que debía representar para Sakuno, sino también para devolverle todo lo que ella había hecho por él. **

**(Tomo-chan)**

**Lo de las reglas, sé me ocurrió al leer Harry Potter XD.**

**Besos a las tres y gracias por la review.**

**Vita-chan****: Soy una chcia misteriosa, el día que me entienda a mí misma hago fiesta... Lo del Estado se irá viendoen otros capitulos, qué pasará con Sakuno... Pobre niña, no te digo nada par ano arruinarte la sorpresa XD. Besos ¡**

Karlyta: El viaje fue lindo, termine media hecha omada pero bueh... XD Guión de pelicula? XDD.. Espero que no, porque yo no soy de ver peliculas de guerra, pero tal vez vi una y me quedo la idea inconscientemente. Fuerte, lo sé... no te preocupes, por el momento los niños están a salvo pero conmigo como escritora nunca se sabe. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, Besos!

**weird1**

: La idea es ver como los afecta la guerra a lso chicos, en sus decisiones, en sus pensamientos... hacerlos reflexionar. Bien, en cuanto a lo de ser americano, Creí que Nanjiroh era japones y después se fue a EE.UU, y lo de la embajda... bien, Está Rusia en medio y... oh, oh estoy adelantando información, bien.. sería fácil sacarlo a Ryoma y creo que la madre es norteamerica (eso explica su gusto por la comida que su hijo no comparte) pero aún así, si solo fueran esos dos países no habrái tantos probelmas. Besos y gracias por interesarte en fic n.n!

DISCLAIMER:

**Por última vez, NO SON MÍOS!**

**Capitulo 3: Reality**

Amanecía en Japón, el solo iluminaba el país como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores.

Pero había algo distinto en el aire.

Una nube invisible se posaba bajo las casas.

Muy pocos habían podido dormir luego de las declaraciones del día anterior, e incluso en esos instantes de sueño la realidad los perseguía transformando el sueño en Pesadilla.

Muchas familias se encontraban devastadas por la noticia...

Guerra...reclutamiento?...Aquellas palabras habían sido enterradas años atrás, olvidadas con el paso del tiempo y ahora todo resultaba tan repentino.

Los más ancianos todavía mantenían en su memoria la crueldad de la 2 Guerra Mundial.

Millones de madres lloraban y rezaban por sus hijos mayores de edad, aquellos que deberían enfrentarse al enemigo en batallas sangrientas y lejos de la protección de sus familias.

Y los jóvenes cuyos sueños se habían derrumbado de un día al otro.

Era el caso de Daisuke Otoda que había dedicado su vida entera para poder ingresar a una de las escuelas más Importantes del país y ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí viviría otro año.

Los hermanos Togashi temblaban, eran mellizos; una chica y un chico que jamás se habían separado. A los diecinueve años ambos cursaban la facultad de Traductorado.

Akane Togashi podía sentir el miedo de su hermano como si fuera el suyo y a la vez no quería imaginar como sería la vida si no lo volviera a ver.

Y así, miles de casos de jóvenes que no estaban preparados para la guerra debían dejar de lado sus sueños para cumplir con su deber.

Muchas familias con familiares en Estados Unidos sufrían el no poder verlos.

Las embajadas no podían arriesgarse a sacar personas porque en medio estaba Rusia.

La antigua Unión Soviética era un enemigo impredecible y peligroso para ambas potencias.

Después de la conferencia, las esquinas estaban vigiladas por miembros de la policía para evitar cualquier disturbio y se aconsejaba a los ciudadanos salir a la calle con el documento.

Aquella mañana en que el sol brillando parecía una ironía, Tezuka Kunimitsu reflexionaba sobre el día anterior.

Como una película, las imágenes pasaban dentro de su mente. Sabía que no era él único y lo lamentó por él y por los otros.

Lo lamentó por las vidas pérdidas, por sus familiares, por sus amigos. Por él mismo, que como capitán había incorporado a cada miembro del club de tenis como parte de su vida.

Y una fracción de ella se había caído a pedazos como lo había hecho el edificio.

Pensó en Sumire Ryusaki, en como siempre la había visto como el pilar que regía el equipo de tenis del colegio Seigaku.

Y ahora ya no estaba.

Sonó el timbre, provocando que sus pensamientos se interrumpieran y miró el reloj.

Debía ser Oishi.

Suspiró y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

"Hola." Saludó débilmente el Vice-capitán.

Tezuka repitió la misma palabra en un tono débil, también.

"Me voy." Anunció el capitán quebrando el silencio.

Salieron a la vereda y comenzaron a caminar.

"Eiji quería venir..."Comentó Oishi. "¿Crees que está bien que solo vayamos nosotros dos?"

"Si somos muchos los abrumaríamos." Contestó Tezuka.

"Todavía me cuesta creerlo." Dijo Oishi con un nudo en la garganta.

El capitán se limitó a asentir.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la calle desierta donde un solo oficial montaba guarda en la esquina.

El hombre lanzó una mirada furtiva hacía los tenistas pero no dijo nada.

"Hablé con el director. Sakuno Ryusaki se encuentra en la casa de los Echizen." Informó Oishi con desgano.

"¿Estás seguro de poder soportar?" Preguntó Tezuka posando sus ojos castaños en los verdes y deteniéndose.

"Sí." Respondió con un tono triste. "Si no lo hiciera me sentiría peor."

Reanudaron el paso y no volvieron a hablar.

---- POT-----

Sakuno se había despertado temprano, especialmente porque se había acostado muy temprano.

Por unos segundos no reconoció el lugar pero luego recordó todo.

Salió de la cama y la ordenó de manera automática. Miró hacia la cama de Nanako, donde la joven seguía durmiendo.

Indecisa tomó algo de ropa y se dirigió al baño. Sus ojos rojos examinaron cada milímetro con algo de aversión.

No sabía muy bien porque se encontraba allí. La mayoría del día anterior era un recuerdo confuso y borroso donde lo único claro era la noticia del derrumbe de la escuela dicha primero por la profesora y luego por una periodista.

Cuando el noticiero había mencionado la noticia, ella había despertado de un trance.

Hasta ese momento todo lo sucedido había parecido irreal pero la confirmación de la tragedia en los medios periodísticos la había hecho bajar a la realidad.

Podía recordar la charla con Nanako, los fotos del Sr. Echizen, el gato de Ryoma y cenar con ellos.

Pero no había preguntado porque el padre de Ryoma la había llevado a su casa.

Entró al baño preguntándose que pasaría con ella y mientras se cepillaba los dientes se cuestionó por primera vez, que estaba realmente ocurriendo en el mundo exterior.

La noche anterior, ni bien acabada la cena, se había ido a dormir sin esperar a ver la conferencia.

Y en ese momento, siendo honestos, no le había importado.

Porque lo único presente en su mente había sido el dolor de la perdida pero ahora en esa casa las dudas de la situación presente la atormentaban.

"Tomoka..." Murmuró en voz baja, pensando en su amiga.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, la chica tropezó con alguien.

Alzó los ojos rojos y se encontró con unos de similar color.

"Ah.. Gomen-nasai Echizen-san!" Exclamó en un susurro y haciendo una reverencia. "Espero no haberla molestado."

"Para nada querida, siempre me levanto a esta hora." Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

"Ah... Buenos Días, Echizen-san." Habló por fin Sakuno dándose cuenta que la mujer no tenía ningún aspecto de estar recién salida de la cama.

"Buenos días, Sakuno-chan" Dijo la mujer. "Parecías pensativa, sucede algo?"

"Yo... bien, mi amiga Tomoka... ella no fue a clases ayer y, bien, yo... no he podido hablar con ella todavía." Explicó Sakuno.

"Ya veo." Comentó Riko. "Puedes llamarla más tarde pero primero debes desayunar. Justo iba en camino para preparar el desayuno."

"Si quiere puedo ayudarla." Se ofreció la pequeña.

La mujer sonrió frente a la dulzura de la chica.

"Bien, entonces bajemos a la cocina."

--- POT----

No era una escena agradable pero era necesaria.

"Señora Aoshi." Dijo Tezuka en cuyos ojos se reflejaba la figura de una mujer llorando y abrazada or su marido. "Lamentamos mucho su perdida."

Oishi y Tezuka se habían comprometido en visitar a las familias de los miembros muertos.

"Kazuma era un chico excepcional, señora." Habló Oishi. "Entrenaba duro y era también mi compañero de clases. Era muy listo, sabe? Pero jamás se mostró arrogante."

"Realmente sentimos que tengamos que conocernos bajo estas circunstancias." Dijo del capitán. "Pero quiero que sepa que su hijo fue un gran chico, como jugador y persona." Agregó con toda sinceridad.

Tal vez nadie se diera cuenta, pero él observaba a cada chico del club.

"Nuestras más sinceras condolencias." Dijo Oishi.

"Creo que hemos acaparado demasiado de su tiempo y es hora de irnos." Habló Tezuka.

"Querida, acompañare a los chicos hasta la puerta." Anunció el señor Aoshi.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, se podían escuchar los sollozos de la mujer.

"Mi bebé...¿con qué derecho? Ni siquiera me dejaron su cuerpo para poder abrazarlo por última vez... Ni siquiera una tumba"

"Lo ha tomado muy mal." Comentó su marido en voz baja. "Ha sido un golpe muy duro para toda la familia."

"Comprendemos." Repuso Tezuka cuyos ojos no mostraban esa rigidez acostumbrada (que se había esfumado cuando Oishi había tocado el timbre de la casa.)

"Muchas gracias por recibirnos." Habló Oishi.

"Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por visitarnos."

Los jugadores salieron de la casa en un silencio absoluto.

-- POT---

Cuando Ryoma Echizen bajó las escaleras estaba aún medio dormido.

El reloj había marcado las 3:18 cuando sus ojos finalmente se habían cerrado.

Al llegar al comedor su estómago se alegró de encontrarse con una mesa servida de desayuno japonés y no americano.

Pero cuando el último adjetivo resonó en su mente recordó que lo había mantenido despierto.

Ryoga, su hermano, su molesto hermano, pero hermano al fin se encontraba en América, había nacido en ese país y era mayor de edad.

Pero Estados Unidos tenía muchos colegios militares y no había necesidad de que su hermano fuera a la guerra... verdad?

Sacudió su cabeza con la esperanza de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y tomó asiento.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-kun" Saludó tímidamente Sakuno sentada al lado de Nanako.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-chan" Dijo su prima que parecía algo distante.

"Ohayo" Murmuró el tenista algo extrañado por la escena tan surrealista ante sus ojos.

"Buenos días, jovencito." Saludó su padre, entrando al comedor con un tono aliviado.

"Buenas noticias, querido?" Preguntó Riko con el maletín del trabajo ya en mano.

"Bien, ten en cuenta que Estados Unidos es diferente a Japón y teniendo en cuenta su apellido no pueden obligarlo a luchar." Respondió Nanjiroh.

"Solo espero que los ciudadanos no lo traten mal por el apellido." Comentó Riko.

"Nah... Ryoga es fuerte y listo. Salió al padre." Repuso su marido.

"Bien, yo debo ir al trabajo." Dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la frente a su marido.

Ryoma, que se sentía repentinamente mejor, volteó sus ojos al ver la escena.

"Adiós." Se despidió la abogada.

Comieron en silencio, cada uno de los cuatro inmersos en sus pensamientos.

Ni bien terminaron, Nanako comenzó a recoger los platos de manera rápida.

"Ne, deja que yo te ayude." Se ofreció Sakuno pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

"Podrías aprender algo de ella, jovencito. Tu nunca haces nada." Remarcó Nanjiroh.

"Ah... porque vos sos tan productivo." Repuso Ryoma con sarcasmo.

"Intentas decir que no hago nada, jovencito?" Preguntó su padre.

"Yo... y por qué diría eso?" Respondió su hijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Oye, no le faltes el respeto a tu padre!"

"Pero si lo único que hice fue señalar tu productividad"

Una pequeña risa rompió el ambiente.

Padre e hijo, bajando los puños, miraron hacia la chica.

"Ah... Gomen-nasai!" Se disculpó la chica sonrojada por la repentina atención. "Es simplemente, que se veían adorables discutiendo." Explicó avergonzada.

Nanjiroh sonrió.

"Ha, el viejo Nanjiroh no ha perdido su encanto con las chicas."

"Eso, papá. El **viejo** Nanjiroh."

"Deja de hablar tonterías y agradece el cumplido a Sakuno."

"¿Qué?" preguntaron al unísono los dos pequeños, sonrojándose.

Nanjiroh ya iba a empezar a reír de sus expresiones cuando Nanako salió de la cocina.

"Tío, yo voy a visitar a una amiga de la universidad." Informó la chica de manera apresurada. "Llevo el celular, Adiós." Se despidió tomando su bolso y yendo hacía la puerta.

Ni Ryoma ni Nanjiroh tenían la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo pero Sakuno parecía comprender algo.

"La señora Echizen me informó sobre el reclutamiento... Seguramente reclutaran a amigos suyos." Comentó Sakuno.

"Eres bastante perceptiva." Señaló Nanjiroh.

"Muchas gracias." Repuso la chica y luego recordó algo. "Sería demasiada molestia si llamara a una amiga para saber cómo está?" Preguntó tímidamente.

"No hay problema, el teléfono está en esa dirección." Respondió Nanjiroh señalando con el dedo.

"Muchas gracias." Repitió Sakuno y se levantó.

Ryoma miró a su padre de reojo.

"¿Qué quieres, jovencito?"

"'No hay problema'? Acaso eres Alf?"

----POT---

"Sakuno-chan, cómo estás?" Preguntó Tomoka. "Cuando me enteré de lo que paso quería ir a acompañarte pero está casa se transformó en un loquero."

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Eso no importa ahora. Ay, amiga, ¿cómo te sientes? Puedes decírmelo a mí."

"Fue horrible, cuando me dijeron... no sé... sentí que no volvería a ser feliz, que todo se vendría abajo!" "Era.. no era yo, era como otra persona... como si alguien que no fuera yo controlara mi cuerpo y mi mente estuviera en otra parte... "

"pero ahora, no me siento del todo bien, no voy a mentirte. Pero estoy mejor, Nanako-san ha sido muy compresiva y hablando con ella me desahogué bastante."

"Nanako-san?" Repitió extrañada.

"El señor Echizen, él va a pedir mi tutoría, sabes? Me trajo a su casa cuando fue a buscar a Ryoma."

En otras circunstancias Tomoka habría hecho un comentario acerca de lo afortunada que era su amiga al vivir con su príncipe pero demasiadas cosas habían cambiado.

"Nanako es la sobrina del señor Echizen, es muy amable y simpática. Es como una hermana mayor... pero qué es eso de que tu casa es un loquero."

"Ya te había comentado que tanto la familia de mi madre y de mi padre son muy numerosas. Y que ambos se conocieron por medio de sus familias y que viven en Osaka. "

"Sí..."musitó Sakuno.

"Bien, mi tío, el más joven (hermano de mi mamá) va a un colegio militar porque, bien... digamos que para que aprenda lo que es la disciplina. Y ahora mi abuela está desesperada... Además hay otros parientes, como el hijo del hermano mayor de mi papá. Los Osakada y los Itsuko son una familia muy importante en Yaita, por eso mis padres se vinieron acá... porque hace mucho se habían peleado con sus respectivos padres, diciendo que necesitaban ir a u territorio donde ellos (mis abuelos) no mandaran. Durante años apenas hablamos pero ahora... bueno, ambas familias se van a reunir... Mi abuelos tanto paterno como materno, habían ampliado un refugio bajo tierra que abarcaba los territorios de ambos y quieren que toda la familia este reunida... Es un loquero y creo que vamos a terminar yendo a Yaita."

"¿Qué!"

"Lo sé, Sakuno-chan... a mí me parece una locura pero es muy importante para mis padres, sabes?"

"Entonces, te vas?"

"Es seguro, pero no hay nada confirmado. Ahora con tanto lío, no puedo salir de casa...ay, quisiera tanto que estuviéramos juntas!" Se quejó Tomoka y se podía notar que estaba llorando.

"Yo también pero estoy segura que nos podremos volver a ver, si se van... por favor, avísame, quisiera despedirte. "

"Lo sé, yo también... Me gustaría que nada de esto estuviera pasando pero bien, no tiene sentido quejarse.., Sakuno-chan... tengo que cortar porque mi mamá está esperando una llamada."

"Entiendo, Tomo-chan."

"Adiós..."

"No "adiós" no...hasta luego, ¿sí?"

"Hasta luego amiga."

---POT---

"Llegué" Informó Momoshiro.

Los otro siete lo miraron.

"Espero que no abrumemos a Ry-- a Sakuno-chan." Comentó Oishi, corrigiendo el nombre... Sería más fácil llamar a la niña por el nombre de pila, pronunciar el apellido era demasiado hiriente.

"Nya, Oishi. TODOS debemos estar allí. Yo siento que necesito decirle a la pequeña lo grandiosa que su abuela era." Intervino Kikumaru.

Por acuerdo de todos, titulares y entrenador irían junto al capitán y sub-capitán a la casa de los Echizen.

"Ya llamaron?" Preguntó Kawamura.

"Hoy temprano hablé con el padre de Ryoma dijo que entendía. Que él también había sido su estudiante." Respondió Oishi.

"Vamos, chicos! Quiten esa cara!" Ordenó Momo.

"Fshh, quieres que vayamos sonriendo y cantando, Baka?"

"No, pero esa cara no va a solucionar nada, serpiente tarada." Retrucó Momoshiro que quería luchar con Kaoru.

No porque estaba molesto, sino que sus discusiones eran algo tan normal y seguro y necesitaba eso.

"Cállense los dos."

"Momo tiene razón, no queremos poner a Sakuno-chan más triste de lo que está." Comentó Syusuke cuya sonrisa acostumbrada no estaba presente.

Inui observaba todo en silencio. Por primera vez no tenía probabilidades, por primera vez no le importaba recolectar información.

"Partamos." Ordenó el capitán.

--- POT---

Sakuno mantenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Sentada en el templo, sus ojos dirigidos hacia el enorme jardín.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

"Hai, Ryoma-kun. No hay necesidad de preocuparse." Respondió la chica sin girarse.

El tenista se mordió los labios y decidió sentarse al lado de ella.

"Mira, yo sé que no soy bueno con las palabras de apoyo y todo eso. Pero si vale de algo, quiero decirte que lamento mucho lo que sucedió. Tu abuela era increíble y sé que debe doler perderla. Y si queres hablar de ello, podes hacerlo conmigo" Dijo rápidamente como si se hubiera aprendido las palabras de memoria, que era lo que había hecho.

Estaba consciente de la presencia de la chica, del dolor que debía sentir. Pero la sensibilidad no era su fuerte y no había tenido la menor idea de cómo abarcar el tema.

No era un insensible y se sentía realmente mal por la chica pero no sabía como expresarlo. Y Además Ryusaki siempre había parecido ser tan frágil, tan fácil de romper que las palabras equivocadas podían hacerla llorar.

Aunque observando bien los ojos de la chica, ya era un poco tarde.

"No... no quise hacerte llorar." Dijo él nervioso.

"No es eso, Ryoma-kun..." Dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste. "Son muchas cosas, no sé... es como si todo estuviera mal."

"Mi abuela se muere, mi mejor amiga se va lejos, el país está en guerra..." Murmuró. "Todo cambió muy rápido."

Ryoma se quedó callado pensando una respuesta.

"Yo no soy el indicado para explicarte porque pasa las cosas ni puedo asegurarte que todo mejorara solo. Sé que estas cosas pasan, que es duro pero la tierra sigue girando."

"Es decir, importa el ahora y depende de cada uno ver que hace con su tiempo y creer si hay futuro o no."

"Nadie te obliga a creer que todo se solucionara, a seguir adelante o a intentar disfrutar en tiempo que tenes ahora."

"Esa es tu decisión, el resto solo puede ayudarte."

"Quisiera creer que existe un mañana mejor siempre lo he creído pero mira como están las cosas ahora." Decía la chica. "Van a mandar a chicos a la guerra, van a morir muchas personas y no es justo... no está bien. No, no lo está." Agregó en voz baja mirando al suelo manchado por sus lagrimas.

"Está mal, no lo niego." Repuso el tenista dándose cuenta que jamás había hablado con Sakuno Ryusaki, sino con una chica incapaz de decir una palabra sin tartamudear.

"¿Y CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE LAS COSAS SALGAN BIEN SI ESTÁ TODO MAL? ¿CÓMO VOY A CREER QUE SE SOLUCIONARA SI TODO INDICA LO CONTRARIO?" Estalló poniéndose de pie y temblando.

"Porque ya pasó antes, Sakuno!" Gritó él imitándola. "Porque encerrarse en el dolor y dejar de vivir no ayuda de nada... Y SI TANTO QUERÍAS A TU ABUELA, ENTONCES DEBERÁIS SABER QUE ELLA PENSARÍA LO MISMO" Terminó mirándola fijamente.

No sabía porque lo había dicho de esa manera, algo en verla ahí... hablando tan tercamente, tan ciegamente lo sacó de quicio... Porque las palabras de ella lo hacían dudar a él, porque sentía parte de esa desesperación frente al futuro, como lo había sentido cuando la idea de que su hermano muriera en la guerra se había instalado en su mente. Y no quería admitirlo, porque lo importante para el era el tenis y solo eso.

Pero ahora, que el silencio solo era reemplazado por el débil sonido de Sakuno llorando, se lamentó.

La chica temblaba y lloraba. Ryoma hizo un paso hacia ella pero Sakuno comenzó a caminar lejos de él.

El tenista la tomó por la muñeca, tan suavemente como pudo y la abrazó sin que ella pusiera resistencia.

"Lo siento." Murmuró mientras las lagrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica.

Sakuno se limitó a soltarse y cayó de rodillas.

Ryoma la observó asustado, concentrándose tanto en pensar como hacerla sentir mejor que el sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó.

-----** FIN DEL CAPITULO 3---**

**Oh, bien... eso fue demasiada presión**

Kikumaru: Me prometiste que iríamos a ver ositos de peluches.

**Beli: ositos de peluches! Wiii, amo mis ositos de peluches n.n y amo todos los ositos.**

**Kikumaru: No estabas estresada por (saca un pergamino con las razones que Beli se ha qeujado durante estas semanas) **

**B: Pero los ositos son tiernos, me quitaran el estrés.**

**K: pero tienes que (saca otro pergamino)**

**B: Si claro, otro día, neko-chan. (toma a Kikumaur del brazo) Besos a todos y espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
